X'mas Ahoy!
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Christmas special! Continue where the anime left off, you can say. It's Christmas morning and the girls realised that they haven't finished decorating the dorm yet. So what are they going to do with the Christmas tree and the decorations?


_**X'MAS AHOY!!!**_

It was Christmas morning, and the girls at the dorm of Seio Girl's School; the four of them actually, would be celebrating it there. It was Mizuho's only year at Seio, so they decided to stay back at the dorm to celebrate Christmas for that year.

The pushy one was Mariya, of course, kept on saying it was Mizuho's only chance left to make memories with them there while he was till studying. Kana, the one so eager to celebrate with her oneesama. Yukari, claiming they could celebrate together at the dorm for that day, then they could still return to their respective homes to celebrate with their families the following day, on Boxing Day. But most of all, it was Ichiko who didn't want to be alone all by herself in the dorm on Christmas, she wanted to be with Mizuho as well.

That morning……

"Merry Christmas!!!" Mariya exclaimed out loudly downstairs as the rest of them went down to the ground floor.

"Merry Christmas." each of them replied slowly, since they were all still tired, all worn out after the Christmas celebration the previous night at the school hall.

They went to the main living room, where the Christmas tree was supposed to be there.

"Huh?" Mariya squinted her eyes at the tree. Mizuho and the rest, including Ichiko, took some time to notice what was wrong.

"The tree's not even fully decorated!" Yukari exclaimed. That's when they notice some of the decorations were still scattered on the floor in front of the tree, with a few more still untouched on the nearby table.

"They must've left it just like that because of yesterday's celebration." Mizuho rubbed his head.

"You mean they were all too busy with yesterday's….?"

"Arrghhh!!! How could they? They leave all this undone and went home already?!" Mariya exploded. "Irresponsible girls! Is this the spirit of Christmas celebration?"

"Err…. Mariya?" Mizuho sensed danger from her.

"Then let us finish the decoration." said Kana.

"Whoa?" Yukari glanced at her.

"Hey, not bad." Mariya rubbed her chin. "We can decorate it according to our own taste. There's no one around to tell us anything if we simply put on those stuffs either."

"Yeah." said Mizuho.

"Then let's get going!" Mariya went and grabbed the balls. Mizuho looked at those mini figurines and wondered which one to be put up 1st. Yukari search through the pile of 'rubbish' for other decorations. She found something……

"Ehhh? Waaa…….." she pulled out a reindeer hair band and put it on her head. "Hmm hmm." she smiled to her self and continued searching the pile.

"Mizuho, hurry up. Pass me those snow flakes." Mariya was already busy hanging up the bigger ones.

"Yeah." Mizuho let out a sigh. "This isn't your typical Christmas you know."

"Minnasan, kochi kochi." Kana called the rest of them from the other side of the tree. There rest gathered the other side soon after.

"What's up, Kana-chan?" asked Mizuho.

"Here, girls." Kana was on the ladder, almost at the very top most of the tree, seemed to be hanging a few pieces of small blank papers on it. "Minnasan, write your wishes on these, then we will be able to decorate the entire tree." she looked joyfully.

"Write your wishes on those?" Mariya rubbed her cheek.

"Chotto……" Mizuho startled. "Don't tell me those are…….. Tanzakus!"

"Everyone write your wishes here, then we shall have a good Christmas to celebrate, with all our wishes granted by Santa." added Kana as she added more of those blank tanzakus on the top of the tree.

"Err…." Mizuho looked worried. "This is Christmas, not Tanabata Festival, you know?"

But Ichiko was already all geared up to have her wish written, she flew right up to Kana to tell her her wish.

"Ano…." Mizuho looked at the rest of them. Mariya was still in a deep thought. Yukari didn't know what to say. Her mouth was opened in astonishment.

"Are we celebrating Christmas and Tanabata as well?" Mizuho looked nervous. "But Tanabata was supposed to be in July, right?"

"Nevermind!" Mariya exclaimed at last. "If Kana-chan wants to do that, then let it be her way. We'll join in too!" she went upfront to get hold of the nearest tanzaku.

"Aii, I guess it's alright, Kana-chan." Mizuho let out another sight.

"Let hurry up and write out wish too, Mizuho-sama." Yukari went up too.

"Oh, coming." Mizuho followed from behind.


End file.
